Siempre estaré para ti
by Alexandra Potter
Summary: -¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí en este preciso momento?- Se preguntaba Ginny mientras la llevaban a un hospital..... un hospital muggle. Please R/R!!!!!
1. En el mundo muggle

Hola! Tenía este fic en el olvido total y ahora que volvió mi musa como mil años después decidí continuarlo jajajaja. Hice algunas modificaciones xq este fic lo escribí me parece que incluso antes del quinto libro, entonces hay mucho información que tuve que cambiar para ser consecuente con los libros. Espero lo disfruten.

-¿Por qué tenía que estar aquí en este preciso momento?- Se preguntaba Ginny mientras la llevaban a un hospital... un hospital muggle.

-¿Ginny? ¿Estás bien?- Era su hermano Ron el que le preguntaba mientras torpemente intentaba encender el auto.

-¡Voy a estar bien cuando te apures!-

-Oh ¡quítate de ahí, Ron!- esta vez era Hermione que al ver la torpeza del pelirrojo lo quitó para conducir ella.

-Vale, pero no te enfades- dijo el chico mientras se metía a la parte trasera del coche

-No me enfado amor, solo que no eres muy bueno con los artefactos muggles-

-Si tienes razón, por suerte tú si- y Ron se acercó a Hermione con la intención de besarla pero lo detuvo los gritos de su hermana.

-¿Saben algo? no es mi intención interrumpirlos ni mucho menos apurarlos pero... ¡AQUÍ ESTOY A PUNTO DE TENER UN BEBÉ!-

-Lo sentimos- dijo Hermione y rápidamente arrancó el coche.

-Tranquila Ginny el hospital no esta lejos ¿Verdad Herm?-

-No, llegaremos en un dos por tres-

Y era cierto que el hospital no estaba a más de 10 minutos pero no contaban con que tenían cerradas más de la mitad de las calles que daban directamente al hospital por un accidente ocurrido tan solo un par de horas antes y ahora tendrían que rodear un poco para llegar.

-¡Diablos! No puede ser-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ron intuyendo que el un dos por tres de Hermione se convertiría en un tres por cuatro o incluso más.

-Ginny tú calmada, por favor- dijo Hermione claramente evadiendo la pregunta que le había hecho su novio.

-Yo estoy calmada Herm, digo simplemente ¡¡estoy atorada en medio del tráfico muggle en trabajo de parto!! ¿¡Qué parte de eso podría llegar a estresarme?!-

-Yo sabía que tú comprenderías amiga-

-Ashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- se quejaba la pelirroja mientras buscaba un soporte que no tardo en encontrar.

-Herm...-

-Dime Ron-

-Tú solo apúrate por favor- decía el chico mientras su hermana le apretaba la mano con el fin de tener un soporte a sus contracciones.

-Sí... sí...-

Después de algún rato de rodeo por fin llegaron al hospital General de Londres e inmediatamente ingresaron a Ginny. Ron y Hermione salieron con gran apuro para mandar algunas lechuzas e informar a todos lo que había ocurrido.

- Tú escríbele a tu familia, yo me encargo del resto-

-¿Le vas a escribir a... ?-

-Sí le voy a escribir, aunque no sé si tenga mucho caso pero después de todo es el papá y tiene derecho a saber-

-Sí, de todos modos no creo que se aparezca por aquí- el tono que utilizó fue muy severo

-Eso no lo podemos saber, tú y yo no somos nadie para juzgar, pero por ahora lo mejor será apurarnos-

-Sí-

Los chicos tomaron de nuevo el coche, tenían que regresar a la casa de Hermione para mandar las lechuzas

"Mamá: Es muy urgente que vengan a Londres, a Ginny le vino el trabajo de parto mientras comíamos con los padres de Herm y ahora esta aquí en un hospital muggle ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo como para llevarla al mundo mágico y los polvos flu y aparecernos eran una opción muy arriesgada para ella. Estamos en el Hospital General de Londres, no tarden por favor.

Atte. Ronald Weasley"

-Listo-

-Si yo también he terminado- Hermione dobló muy bien aquel pergamino -¡Malory!- Llamó a una lechuza gris que estaba descansando en la ventana de la habitación -Tienes que llevar estas dos cartas con la señora Weasley, es muy urgente y necesitamos que lo hagas lo más rápido posible ¿si?- la chica le dio las cartas y un poco de comida a la lechuza que ululó y partió de inmediato.

-¿Por qué las dos a mi madre?-

-Por qué la pobre de Malory es vieja y no podría hacer ambas entregas-

-¿Y...?

-Y... tu madre enviará la otra lechuza-

-¡Ah claro!-

-Anda regresemos al hospital que dejamos sola a la pobre de Ginny-

-Si, solo espero que mi madre no tarde-

-No lo hará, vámonos-


	2. En el mundo mágico

La Señora Weasley se encontraba ordenando la habitación que próximamente ocuparía su nuevo nieto, agitando la varita por aquí y por allá, moviendo muebles y cambiando el color y el tapiz del cuarto experimentando hasta encontrar algo a su gusto cuando de repente escuchó que alguien entraba a la madriguera.

-¡Hola mamá!- saludo un muy efusivo Charly

-¡Charly! ¡Qué milagro! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y tus hermanos?-

-George quedó de venir mañana porque tenía que entregar un pedido urgente para hoy , Bill hasta la próxima semana con Fleur, igual que Percy ya que tienen una cantidad enorme de trabajo y yo como me tome mis muy merecidas vacaciones vine a ver a mi hermanita y a esperar a mi próximo sobrino ¿Dónde está?-

-Acompañó a Ron a Londres a hacerles una visita a los padres de Hermione, se los había prometido hacía meses y aprovecharon el día que está hermoso. Además iban a hacer unas compras para el bebé.-

-Ah ya veo-

En ese momento las lechuzas comenzaron a ulular de una manera muy inusual así que tanto Charly como la señora Weasley decidieron ir a averiguar el motivo de tanto ruido.

-¿Por qué tienen tanto escándalo? ¿Qué les hiciste ahora Pig?- entonces se le acercó Malory, la lechuza de Hermione y le entrego dos sobres, la señora Weasley abrió primero el de la letra que le pareció mas familiar

"Mamá: Es muy urgente que vengan a Londres, a Ginny le vino el trabajo de parto mientras comíamos con los padres de Herm y ahora esta aquí en un hospital muggle ya que no teníamos mucho tiempo como para llevarla al mundo mágico y los polvos flu y aparecernos eran una opción muy arriesgada para ella. Estamos en el Hospital General de Londres, no tarden por favor.

Atte. Ronald Weasley"

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Mi pobre hija!-

-¿Qué pasa mamá? ¿De quién son?-

-Son de Ron ¡¡Ginny esta teniendo a su bebé en Londres!!-

-¡¿Que Ginny esta qué en dónde?!-

Charly tomó la carta de Ron y la leyó.

-¡Claro! solo podía ser Ron ¿pero cómo se le ocurre llevarse a Ginny en ese estado a Londres? ¿A estas alturas! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Le puede pasar algo! ¿Y ahora qué hacemos mamá? ¡Tenemos que ir!-

-Calma Charly, yo voy para allá tu quédate aquí por si hay más noticias-

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! yo voy contigo a Londres, Ron tiene que recibir su merecido por esto y ya veras que me las va a pagar-

-Calma, Charly, deberías quedarte, yo puedo ocuparme de la situación- Insistió un poco desesperada la señora Weasley.

-No mamá, tampoco es seguro que tú vayas sola al mundo muggle-

-Bueno, pues vámonos- aceptó resignada su madre

La señora Weasley tomo rápidamente su abrigo y la carta de Ron y ya se dirigía a la chimenea junto con su hijo cuando Malory se le acercó con el otro sobre que habían enviado en su pico apuntándole que no se olvidara de leerlo.

-¿Qué es eso Malory?- preguntó Charly (N/A como si realmente la lechuza le fuera a contestar Oo)

La señora Weasley tomó la carta y cuando la leyó no dudó en enviarla ni un segundo pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que Charly no se diera cuenta ya que seguramente se opondría.

-Malory sé que estás cansada pero necesito que lleves esta carta al ministerio con mi marido por favor- La señora Weasley le entregó a la lechuza la misma carta que le había enviado Ron.

-¿Al ministerio?-

-¿Crees que tu padre me perdonaría si no le aviso?-

-Tienes razón-

-Bueno, adelántate que ya te alcanzó-

-Si mamá pero no tardes-

-No, no, ya voy-

La señora Weasley esperó a que su hijo hubiera desaparecido de la chimenea por completo para enviar la carta restante

-Pig- Llamó entonces a la vieja lechuza de Ron que se encontraba recostada- Tienes que entregar esta carta a Draco Malfoy, ¡anda, apúrate que es urgente!- La lechuza aunque aún medio adormilada tomó la carta que tenía la caligrafía de Hermione y alzó el vuelo para hacer su entrega.

En el hospital general de Londres Ginny se encontraba en una habitación acompañada por Ron y Hermione mientras esperaba a que "la naturaleza siguiera su curso", según el médico aún le faltaban unas cuantas horas.

-Esto me pasa por tonta- se quejó la joven pelirroja mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado en los últimos 12 meses…


	3. Harry y Ginny

12 meses antes

Era una tarde nublada, el sol parecía haberse escondido ya que no hizo acto de presencia en todo el día. El clima no ayudó en nada al ánimo de una chica pelirroja de apellido Weasley que pasaba por una de las mas grandes depresiones que había tenido hasta aquel momento ¿La causa? había terminado su noviazgo con Harry Potter. Después de haberse enamorado de él desde el instante en que lo vio, de haber esperado a que él se fijara en ella, después de 6 años de noviazgo… todo para nada porque ese día se había terminado.

A sus 21 años Ginny era una de las chicas mas envidiadas de todo el mundo mágico ya que era alta, delgada pero con una muy buena figura, una carita de ángel, muy inteligente y sobre todo muy audaz, ella era una de las mas respetadas Aurors en todo el medio. Y tenía a su lado al mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos, un muchacho alto de un cuerpo muy bien formado a causa de su profesión, inteligente y sobre todo reconocido internacionalmente: Harry Potter. En pocas palabras la pareja perfecta ¿Qué podía haber estado mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado? Era lo mismo que la joven pelirroja se preguntaba mientras lloraba a rienda suelta en lo que había sido su habitación de niña. A pesar de que tenía un departamento en una de las zonas más lujosas del mundo mágico decidió ir con su madre ya que sabía que ahí no se sentiría tan sola. Pero cuando llegó no había nadie en la Madriguera así que ella simplemente subió y se metió a su cuarto, esperaría a su madre y a Hermione para poder desahogarse con ellas, pero hasta llorar cansa y Ginny cayó rendida antes de que llegaran.

-¿Ginny?-

-Mhmhmh ¿Hermione? ¿A qué hora llegaste?-

-Justo ahora, me tenías muy preocupada-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-No lo sé-

Ginny se asomó a ver el reloj

-¡Por todos los magos! ¡Dormí horas!-

-Y por tu facha también lloraste por horas-

El rostro de la chica se tiñó del tono de su cabello

-¿Qué pasó amiga?-

-¿Y mi mamá?-

-Abajo-

-¿No están mis hermanos?-

-No, solo estamos nosotras tres-

-Entonces vamos abajo ¿si? Ahí te cuento-

-Claro-

Y las dos jóvenes bajaron a la sala donde se encontraba la Señora Weasley recogiendo un poco.

-¡Mamá!-

-¡Hijita! Pero mira que pinta tienes ¿qué ha pasado?-

-Es lo mismo que yo pregunto-

Ginny se sentó e hizo un gesto a sus dos oyentes de que lo hicieran también por que aquello iba para largo. Tomo aire y decidió que no había porque darle vueltas al asunto:

-Terminé con Harry-

-¿¡Qué?!- gritaron las dos mujeres al unísono

Hubo un silencio un poco incómodo pero sólo duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que la señora Weasley lo rompió.

-Pero ¿por qué?-

-Pues nuestra relación ya tenía algún tiempo mal-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre me pareció que ustedes llevaban la mejor relación de todas-

-No, no era así. Tú conoces a Harry, Hermione, le encanta guardar apariencias y nuestra relación no era la excepción, pero bueno como les decía nuestra relación no iba bien hasta que hoy por la mañana me invitó a desayunar, se me hizo muy extraño ya que hacía meses que no me invitaba a nada. Por un momento pensé que era el primer paso que haría que las cosas mejorarán poco a poco pero ya estando ahí me dijo que...

**FLASHBACK**

-Ginny ¿sabes algo? He estado pensando mucho, estos últimos meses nuestra relación ya no ha sido la misma, tú tienes muchas ocupaciones en el Ministerio y cuando estas libre yo tengo muchas ocupaciones con el equipo ya es muy raro que nos veamos, que coincidamos-

-Si, lo sé-

-Y pues... Yo ya no le veo mucho futuro a esto Ginevra-

A la chica se le congeló la sangre de oír que la persona que más amaba la tratara de ese modo tan frío, nunca en la vida la había llamado por su nombre completo eso hizo que la sangre se le helará aún más.

-Yo te quiero mucho, pero todo lo que sentía por ti ahora solo es una amistad ¿me entiendes? Y yo no quiero atarme a ti y no quiero que creas que yo te ato a mi, es por el bien de los dos por favor dime que lo entiendes-

-Claro que lo entiendo, con permiso-

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

-Tenía el llanto atorado, no podía quedarme-

-Ya no llores pequeña- La señora Weasley se acercó a su hija y del modo mas tierno le dio un abrazo, uno de esos abrazos que sólo una madre sabe dar.

-En cierto modo Harry tenía razón ¿No, Ginny?-

-Si, tenía mucha razón pero eso no quita que me duela Herm, yo de verdad tenía esperanza de que las cosas se iban a componer-

-Ay amiga, lo siento tanto-

Y esta vez Hermione fue la que se abalanzó con la chica para recordarle que ahí estaba y que podía contar con ella.

-Herm ¡Te quiero mucho!-

-Yo también te quiero mucho Gin-


	4. Un largo día

Ginny se sintió un poco mejor después de hablar con su madre y con Hermione y ante ellas demostraba un poco más de entusiasmo pero pasaba largas horas encerrada en su habitación y sobre todo muchas noches llorando por su amor.

**11 meses antes**

Hermione se sentía incapaz de hacer nada para que Ginny saliera de la depresión en la que había caído, sabía que sería completamente inútil hablar con Harry porque de buena fuente se había enterado que estaba saliendo con Cho Chang otra jugadora de Quidditch que curiosamente era ex alumna de Hogwarts y ex novia de Harry. Se sentía enojada con su amigo por su forma de proceder y su falta de sensibilidad pero no podía echarle toda la culpa ya que sabía que una relación es de dos. También sentía miedo del momento en el que Ginny se enterara de la nueva relación de Harry así que hizo circo, maroma y teatro para evitar el tema, actos que le funcionaron bastante bien hasta transcurrido un mes ya que la chica aún no sabía nada hasta que un día...

-¿Vas a ir a trabajar?- preguntó la joven castaña

-Si, llevo casi un mes sin ir y me la han pasado en el Ministerio por que saben que soy buena o mas bien por que no hay nada importante que atender jajajajaja, pero igual no me puedo aprovechar-

-Jajajajaja tienes razón, bueno amiga me alegra verte de mejor humor a ver si vamos a almorzar en la tarde ¿te parece?-

-Claro, nos vemos-

-Bye-

Ginny salió con un poco más de ánimos camino al Ministerio de Magia. Cuando llegó todo parecía igual que siempre, entró a su oficina y de inmediato llego Dean Thomas, su compañero y ex novio que aún la pretendía, a darle la bienvenida

-Ginny ¡que maravilla tenerte de vuelta!-

-¿Qué tal Dean?-

-Pues aquí pero tu dime ¿cómo estas?-

-Bien, gracias-

-Si te ves bien, muy bien, sinceramente pensé que estarías bastante mal después de que Harry comenzó a salir con Cho pero por como te veo estas mejor que nunca, me alegra muchísimo que no te haya afectado-

Dean acababa de lograr que todo el trabajo de un mes de Hermione para que Ginny no se enterara de nada acerca de la relación de Harry con Cho se fuera a la basura en menos de dos minutos. El semblante de Ginny cambió por completo y lo poco que había logrado en contra de su depresión también se fue a la basura con aquel comentario. Dean al ver la cara de Ginny entendió de inmediato que su comentario había estado por completo fuera de lugar y se fue antes de que Ginny pudiera contestarle o incluso preguntarle algo.

Después de algunos minutos Ginny salió de su trance y cuando parecía que iba a romper a llorar tomo su cartera y salió del edificio casi corriendo, como huyendo de todo lo que le significaba en ese momento.

Anduvo caminando por las calles sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde ir, estaba sin estar y después de caminar y mirar 

varios aparadores y tiendas a lo lejos vislumbró una dulcería a la que decidió entrar y comprar una gran dotación de ranas de chocolate que se sentó a comer (N/A o mejor dicho devorar ¬¬´) en un parque en un intento desesperado por sentirse un poco mejor. Cuando terminó entró a comprar una escoba nueva y después compro túnicas de todos colores y tipos, desde la más simple hasta una elegantísima que le costo una fortuna y después ya cansada y habiéndose dado cuenta de que ni los chocolates ni la ropa ni mucho menos la escoba habían podido llenar el enorme vacío que sentía en aquel momento decidió que era el momento de tomar medidas más drásticas y se encamino al "Golden Phoenix" un bar ubicado en la zona más lujosa de la ciudad mágica en donde Ginny vivía y que estaba a tan solo una cuadra de su apartamento. Ya había ido ahí antes con sus amigas pero a celebrar o simplemente a divertirse, nunca por la razón que en aquel momento la atormentaba, nunca se imagino que llegaría a ese extremo.

Cuando entró ya eran las 10 de la noche lo que aseguró que hubiera gente suficiente. Se sentó en la barra y dejando de lado las bolsas de sus compras pidió un café irlandés, comenzó a repasar cosas en su cabeza, a recordar momentos pasados en los que fue feliz… estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que nunca notó quien era el chico que estaba sentado a lado suyo.


	5. Golden Phoenix

-Miren nada mas ¡Qué grata sorpresa!- dijo el chico que estaba sentado a lado de Ginny arrastrando las palabras -Nunca pensé ver a una Weasley en un lugar como este-

Ginny posó su mirada sobre aquellos ojos grises que tenían una expresión fría y sombría.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Malfoy- le dijo la pelirroja con cierto tono desganado pero enmarcando el evidente sarcasmo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Weasley?-

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa-

-Mhmhmh pero que mal genio, yo solo intentaba ser amable-

-Malfoy, la amabilidad no es algo propio de ti-

-Al parecer tampoco de ti Weasley-

Ginny notó que a Malfoy ya se la habían pasado un par de tragos y solo por eso decidió charlar un rato con él, al fin y al cabo ¿qué más podía perder ella?

-Mira Malfoy mi nombre es Ginevra, no Weasley-

-Bien Ginevra, yo me llamo Draco, no Malfoy-

-¿Tú que haces aquí Draco?- le pregunto la chica sin darle mucha importancia mientras le daba el último sorbo a su café.

-No Ginevra, yo te pregunté eso primero- Ginny le hizo un ademán al mesero para que le sirviera otro trago igual.

-Yo… solo paso el rato-

-No, no creo que solo pases el rato- le dijo el muchacho viendo el montón de bolsas que rodeaban a Ginny

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque una mujer que compro tantas cosas y bebe sola en un bar no solo está pasando el rato-

-¿Tú qué sabes?-

-Yo sé que estoy aquí al parecer en las mismas condiciones que tú- Draco señalo al suelo a su alrededor también abundaban bolsas con diversas compras

-Así que alivias tu depresión en las tiendas y en los bares-

-Y parece que no soy el único-

-No, no lo eres-

-Debe ser por el estúpido de Potter ¿no?-

-Me choca tener que darte la razón Malfoy-

-Draco- le acotó el chico

-Bueno me choca tener que darte la razón DRACO-

-Ya esta saliendo con aquella jugadora... ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cho?-

-Sí- Ginny sonó de lo mas despechada -Pero ahora es tu turno cuéntame las penas que te traen a este lugar-

-Preferiría que fueran parecidas a las tuyas-

-Entonces no es amor lo que te trae aquí-

-No, al contrario es la indiferencia-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ginny pedía su cuarta bebida

-Mis padres me quieren obligar a casarme con una niña que ni si quiera soporto… Astoria se llama-

-Jajajajaja- Ginny estalló en carcajadas -¿Astoria Greengrass? No conozco mujer más superficial que ella-

-Ni yo y mira que eso ya es mucho decir-

-Y me imagino que le refutaste a tus padres-

-Imaginas bien, le dije a mi madre que a mis 22 años era lo bastante mayor para decidir con quien me casaba-

-Jajajajajajaja-

-Mira que solo llevas 4 y ya estas bastante risueña-

-Bueno es eso y el imaginarme la cara de tu madre cuando le dijiste aquello-

-Si te he de ser sincero, hice un gran esfuerzo por no burlarme yo en ese momento jajajajaja-

-Jajajajajaja-

-¿Entonces, qué, Ginevra?-

-¿Qué de qué, Draco?-

-Nada, solo que no pienso que Potter se merezca que tu vengas a llorar tus penas a un bar-

-Yo no estoy llorando mis penas- le grito un poco enfadada

-¿No? ¿Y esto...? ¿qué es?- Draco secó de la mejilla de Ginny un par de lagrimas que acababa de derramar

-Eso es dolor, pero ¿qué vas a saber tú, Draco Malfoy, de dolor?-

-Se más de lo que te imaginas-

-Si, claro-

-Aunque no me creas-

-Lo siento pero es difícil imaginar el dolor de una persona que lo tiene todo-

-Es ahí donde te equivocas, ¿crees que yo tengo todo? Pues si, tengo todo, pero todo lo material-

-¿No basta?- Ginny ya estaba bastante pasada de copas

-Claro que no, y el hecho de que estemos aquí y tú en este estado te lo comprueba-

-¡¿Cuál estado?!-

-Creo que mejor dejas de tomar ese café-

-Yo quiero seguir tomando- la chica se levantó indignada pero fue incapaz de dar un paso ya que perdió el equilibrio y Draco evitó que cayera de bruces al suelo. Ginny comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Draco.

-Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos Ginevra- Draco hizo un gesto y dos elfos salieron de la nada y tomaron el centenar de bolsas que había en el suelo.

-¿a dónde vamos?-

-Voy a dejarte a tu casa solo me tienes que decir donde vives exactamente-

-Allá- señalo la chica a un edificio que estaba a la vuelta

-Perfecto-

Cuando llegaron Draco con mucha dificultad logró que Ginny diera la contraseña para entrar a su departamento.

-A ver si evitas estas escenitas Ginevra, insisto en que Potter no merece que una chica tan linda como tu llore por él-

-¿Crees que soy linda?- Ginny estaba por detrás de él que se quedo callado a la pregunta.

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos, Draco?-


	6. Estas loca Weasley

-¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos, Draco?-

-Mira, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama a descansar-

-¿A la cama? Pero...¿Qué clase de anfitriona sería yo si me fuera a la cama?-

-La clase de anfitriona que ha bebido demasiado.-

-¿Yoooooo? Yo estoy bien... pero vaaamos dimeeee ¿Alguna vez te dije lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos?

-No, nunca me lo dijiste, y es que verás estabas muy ocupada insultándome-

-Si, claro que lo estaba, me tenía que defender de ti-

-Lo sé, y no te culpo por eso-

-Pero eso no quita el que siempre me hayas parecido muy guapo-

-¿Y se puede saber por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-

-Jajá jajá, por favor Draco mira bien: tú un Slytherin y yo una Gryffindor, tú un Malfoy y yo una Weasley, tú un mortífago y yo una auror. Además era solo atracción física.-

-Tú sabes que yo nunca fui realmente un mortífago y que traté de ayudarlos- dijo el chico un poco resentido

-Tienes razón, pero es que me faltaban ejemplos-

-Mira que tienes que aprender a beber-

-Y hablaaaaando de beber ¿no se te antoja una copa?

-¿Una copa? ¿Pero tú estas loca Ginevra?-

-No, loca no, solo dolida- y con estas palabras la pelirroja se tumbó en el sillón y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos su puso a llorar. Draco no tenía la menor idea de qué hacer -Al fin y al cabo esta muy tomada, no recordará nada mañana por la mañana- pensó el chico y se acercó a Ginny.

-Vamos, te lo dije y te lo repito: Potter no merece ni una sola de esas lágrimas que derramas por él-

-¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué no le di? ¿Qué me faltó? ¿Qué tiene la idiota de Cho que no tenga yo?- seguía sollozando Ginny sin prestarle mucha atención a Draco.

-Ginny escúchame y hazlo muy bien, tu no hiciste absolutamente nada mal, si él no supo valorarte que idiota es por que tú eres mil veces mas mujer de lo que es Chang, lo que tiene ella que no tienes tu ¿de verdad lo quieres saber? Bueno es que ella es una cualquiera y una convenenciera que solo se va con el que se acomode a sus necesidades y claro el que le pueda pagar todos sus caprichos-

Ginny se quedo boquiabierta ante aquello, no sabía que decir ni mucho menos cómo reaccionar. Estaba ahí en la sala de su departamento oyendo la opinión de Draco Malfoy acerca de su rompimiento con Harry, el mismo Draco Malfoy que no se cansó de decirle pobretona en la escuela, el mismo Draco Malfoy que no se cansó de humillarla cada vez que tuvo la oportunidad, el mismo Draco Malfoy que odió tantos años, el mismo Draco Malfoy que la había llevado hasta su departamento 

aquella noche, el mismo Draco Malfoy que hablándole de la manera mas dulce, la apoyaba.

-Draco... yo-

Pero Draco no se enteró de lo que lo quería decir porque Ginny antes de terminar su oración ya estaba en los brazos del chico con sus labios sobre los de él.

Draco no se resistió ante aquel beso, al contrario se lo devolvió. Pero de pronto pareció que Ginny reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo por que súbitamente se separó del muchacho.

-Lo siento, creo que... creo que lo mejor será que te vayas Malfoy-

Draco se quedo ahí parado un momento con un rostro desilusionado pero después asintió con la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y salió.

Ginny se volvió a tumbar en el sillón, miraba absorta toda su sala... la recorría con la mirada sin ponerle verdadera atención, de repente se topo con el estante de las fotografías, sin pensarlo se acercó sobre una que le llamó la atención de sobremanera: era de Hogwarts, en el 5to año de Harry con todos los equipos de Quidditch, la pelirroja por primera vez notó que Harry en esa foto estaba abrazada de Cho. Sintió coraje, tristeza, frustración, celos y decepción en un solo instante y de pronto todo le pareció tan claro y el darse cuenta de todo fue lo que la impulso a correr escaleras abajo en busca de aquel chico de ojos grises.

Draco se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos del edificio donde vivía Ginny, había comenzado a llover por que lo que llevaba un paraguas también había mandado a sus 

elfos a casa pues quería estar solo ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le había hecho sentir aquella chica? ¿Por qué de pronto no pudo soportar el verla llorar, el verla sufrir? ¿Por qué de pronto se sintió con una gran necesidad de ayudarla a sentirse mejor, de ver de nuevo en su rostro dibujado una sonrisa? En esos momentos no pudo llegar a una respuesta por que el calor que comenzó a sentir lo distrajo. Volteó hacia atrás y se encontró con una Ginny completamente mojada.

-De verdad que tu estas loca Weasley-

-Ginny, ya me habías dicho Ginny- y la chica se acercó más para poder besarlo.


	7. Lechuzas

Lo que despertó a Ginny la mañana siguiente fue el ruido de lo que parecía una lechuza picoteando la ventana de su habitación.

Se levantó para abrirle la ventana a la lechuza y se dio cuenta de que en realidad eran dos. Una era gris muy bonita y Ginny de inmediato la reconoció, era Malory la lechuza de Hermione. Por otra parte la otra lechuza era negra, parecía muy fina y esta traía en su pico una rosa negra, Ginny primero leyó el mensaje de esa lechuza.

**Ginevra:  
Recuerda que tus lágrimas no las vale nadie. Mil gracias por anoche, nunca lo olvidaré. Eres tan única y especial como esta rosa negra.  
Un beso  
Draco Malfoy**

Ginny sonrió para si misma a pesar de que no sabía si sentirse feliz o sentirse triste por aquella carta. Esa era un lado de Draco que ella no conocía y que le encantaba pero por otra parte era un Malfoy y tan solo eso era un punto muy fuerte a considerar.

Decidió no darle importancia por el momento, ya tendría tiempo de averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Draco Malfoy. Sumergió la rosa en agua, la puso en su tocador y dejando de pensar en el tema se sentó para leer la carta de Hermione.

**Ginny:  
¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde te metiste ayer? Pasé al Ministerio a buscarte pero no te encontré y cuando le pregunte a Dean me dijo lo que pasó ¡Quería asesinarlo! También fui a buscarte a tu departamento pero ni las luces de ti ¿Dónde **

**estabas? Amiga ¿Cómo estas? ¡Perdóname por no decírtelo antes! Pero es que te veía tan deprimida por Harry que tan solo de imaginarme tu rostro cuando lo supieras me rompía el corazón. Me tienes muy preocupada por favor ¡contéstame esta lechuza cuanto antes!  
Besos de  
Hermione**

Ginny tenía que hablar con Hermione, después de todo era su única amiga verdadera y tenía que contarle lo que había pasado por lo que no dudo en contestarle ni un segundo, aunque lo que le tenía que contar no lo podía hacer por lechuza...

**Hermione:  
Discúlpame por lo de ayer, fue un día muy extraño, pasaron mil cosas y me muero de ganas por contártelas todas pero no puedo hacerlo por lechuza, ¿Qué tal si ahora si vamos a almorzar? Pasa por mi al Ministerio a la 1:00.  
Besos  
Ginny**

Cerró el pergamino y se le dio a Malory y pronto percato que la lechuza negra seguía ahí, lo mas seguro era que estuviera esperando una respuesta.

-¿Quiere respuesta, eh?- y la lechuza ululó afirmando

Ginny sacó otro pergamino y se puso a escribir:

**Draco:  
Muchas gracias por todo. La rosa está preciosa y lo que mas te agradezco son tus palabras, si te he de ser sincera nunca pensé que tú fueras así. Tengo que trabajar así que no te puedo escribir más.  
**

**Besos  
Ginny**

Fue lo más que le salió a Ginny, y es que ¿qué más le podía decir? Recordaba la noche anterior perfectamente, no había estada tan tomada como había parecido… Cada beso, cada caricia, cada gemido que le había arrancado seguían fresco en su memoria y aún así no encontraba palabras que decirle, a pesar de todo era la primera vez en muchos años que hablaban y la primera vez en toda su vida que habían compartido cama.

Ginny sonrió pícaramente ante aquel pensamiento, después cerró el pergamino y se lo entregó a la lechuza negra que partió de inmediato.

A penas eran las 8 de la mañana y Ginny se disponía a irse a bañar cuando llego una tercera lechuza, esta era café y Ginny definitivamente no la conocía –Quizás sea otra de las lechuzas de Draco- pensó la chica pero al leer el contenido se dio cuenta de que no:

**Srita. Ginevra Weasley  
Auror Activo del Ministerio de Magia Inglés:  
Se le recuerda que el día de hoy a las 9:00 AM tiene una reunión con el Consejo Internacional de Aurores en el sala de conferencias F, piso 6 del Ministerio de Magia Inglés. Como una de nuestras Aurors activas es su obligación estar ahí a partir de las 8:45 para su registro. En caso de llegar tarde o incluso de no presentarse se archivará en su expediente y se le sancionará con una multa ya que se tocaran puntos importantes para el mundo mágico.  
Con mis mejores deseos  
**

**Olga Thompson  
Secretaria General del Consejo Nacional de Aurores**

Ginny se había olvidado por completo de aquella junta, llevaba meses preparando la reunión y la había olvidado. De inmediato se metió al baño tenía 45 minutos para bañarse, vestirse, peinarse, pintarse, poner en orden su presentación y llegar al Ministerio.

A las 8:45 en punto Ginny estaba en sala de conferencias F, piso 6 del Ministerio, literalmente había hecho magia para llegar ahí tiempo.

-Buenos días Srita. Weasley-

-Buenas días Olga-

-Pensé que no vendría-

-Llevo meses trabajando en esto, no podía dejar de venir-

-Ya están todos los de nuestro equipo dentro, solo faltan los representantes del Consejo Internacional-

-Perfecto-

Ginny entro a la sala donde estaban todos lo Aurores del departamento.

-Bien, escúchenme todos- comenzó Ginny –Esta reunión es muy importante, es el Consejo Internacional y no podemos quedar mal así que si van a hablar por favor que sea algo coherente y prudente- y miro a un muchacho en el fondo: Dean Thomas.

-¿Acaso tú eres la líder aquí?- dijo una voz un poco mas atrás de Dean.

-Sí, yo soy la líder aquí- dijo Ginny indignada sin saber realmente a quien le respondía, después miro para buscar a su interrogador:

-¿Tú que haces aquí, Draco?-


	8. Entre amigas

-¿Tú que haces aquí, Draco?-

-Yo Ginevra- dijo dirigiéndole una coqueta sonrisa –soy el Director del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales por si no lo recuerdas-

Claro que lo sabía, se había dado de topes en la pared meses antes por eso

**FLASHBACK **

Ginny se intentaba quitar de encima a Harry que la abrazaba y besaba en el cuello de manera muy sugerente, para que dejara el trabajo y le hiciera caso a él.

-Dentro de dos meses tengo una junta muy importante Harry y necesito empezar a prepararla desde ahora para que no se me acumule el trabajo-

-¡2 meses Ginny! ¡Tienes dos largos meses para eso!-

-Quiero que quede perfecta, además va a estar el Director de Relaciones Internacionales presente y con el ahí la reunión será insufrible-

-¿El Director de Relaciones Internacionales? ¿Qué no era...?-

-si, Draco Malfoy ¿Ahora entiendes mi urgencia de que esto salga bien-

-Si, tienes razón, nos vemos en otra ocasión entonces-

Harry se marchó algo enfadado por haber sido desplazado por algo que involucrará a Draco Malfoy y ni si quiera se despidió bien de su novia.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

-Sí, si lo recuerdo, pero bueno van llegando nuestros invitados- dijo Ginny siendo salvada por un grupo de hechiceros que venían llegando.

La reunión pasó de lo más tranquila y sobretodo tal y como Ginny la había planeado lo cual le proporcionó un gran descansó por la tarde.

A la 1 en punto Hermione estaba en la oficina de Ginny y es que la curiosidad de lo que le tenia que contar su amiga y que no podía ser por lechuza la estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

-¡Hola Ginny!-

-Vaya que eres puntual Hermione- le dijo la pelirroja en tono de broma

-Es que me dejaste en duda desde en la mañana-

-Jajajajaja-

-Vaya te ves muy feliz ¿qué paso? Anda ¡cuéntame!-

-Vamos a comer que tengo hambre- dijo Ginny esbozando una gran sonrisa ante la inmensa curiosidad de su amiga.

Llegaron a un parque, decidieron comer ahí por que era un lugar bastante tranquilo, se sentaran en un lugar apartado, extendieron un mantel y sacaron la comida. Estaban teniendo un estilo de picnic muy a gusto.

-Ya Ginny, por favor dime-

-Oye Herm que rica te quedo la ensalada-

-¡Ginny!-

-¿Qué?-

-Me has tenido con la duda toda la mañana y ahora que te pregunto te haces la loca-

-Yo no me hago la loca Herm, además ten cuidado recuerda que la curiosidad mató a la bruja-

-Pues esta bruja moriría en paz si le dijeras-

-Jajajaja, sabes que lo hago a propósito Herm, además tengo miedo de tu reacción-

-¿De mi reacción?, eso quiero decir que va a ser algo que no me gustara- dijo la castaña comiendo un poco de su ensalada.

-Pues no sé...-

-Anda ya que tu también tienes ganas de contarme- dijo la castaña dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua

-Bien lo haré corto: me acosté con Malfoy-

Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que escupir el agua

-¡¡Que tu qué con quién?!-

-Sabia que tu reacción no sería buena- dijo Ginny comiend de su ensalada, sin querer darle mucha importancia.

-Discúlpame por no querer hacerte una fiesta en honor a que te acostaste con Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.

-No tienes por que ser sarcástica-

-Por favor dime como sucedió este horrible desliz-

-Ni tan horrible-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hermione pensando que sus oídos la estaban traicionando y había escuchado decir a Ginny que no era horrible.

-Dije que ni tan horrible. Sucede que ayer que la prudencia de Dean me informó que Harry estaba saliendo con Cho mi depresión regresó-

-¡¿Te acostaste con Malfoy por que estabas deprimida?!- pregunto la muchacha entre enfadada y satisfecha por ese acto.

-No, no precisamente, déjame terminar por favor-

-Bien, sigue-

-Bueno el caso es que salí del Ministerio y me fui de compras todo el día, después rendida mental y físicamente me dirigía al departamento pero antes decidí entrar al "Golden Phoenix" ahí encontré a Draco igual de deprimido que yo, charlamos un rato y a mi se me subió un poco la bebida y Draco me hizo el favor de llevarme al departamento, ya estando ahí estaba de nuevo en mis seis sentidos y con eso mi depresión regresó pero Draco me hizo sentir muy bien así que sin poderme contener las ganas lo besé-

-Por las barbas de Merlín ¿tu lo besaste a él?-

-Si, pero después me sentí mal, por muchas cosas que me hubiera hecho Draco no podía hacerle algo así como 

besarlo por despecho así que le pedí que se fuera y así lo hizo pero después algo me hizo darme cuenta que lo que sentía por Harry no era mas que cariño y costumbre y que ese beso que le había dado a Draco no había sido por despecho si no por gusto así que salí a buscarlo-

-Estoy mareada, a ver Ginevra Molly Weasley, en primera ¿desde cuando Malfoy es Draco para ti?-

-Desde anoche-

-En segunda, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo darte cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Harry?-

-Bien, estaba viendo las fotos que tengo en el estante de la sala y me fije que en la foto del año en que entré al equipo de Quidditch, cuando ustedes estaban en quinto, Cho aparecía abrazada de Harry y esto muy por el contrario de hacerme sentir triste me hizo sentir feliz, bueno eso no lo entendí hasta después-

-¿Qué? ¿Y tu depresión?-

-La malinterprete-

-¿Cómo que la malinterpretaste?

-Si, yo creía sentirme a morir por que Harry estaba saliendo con Cho pero la verdad es que me sentía a morir por que yo estaban tan sola como un hongo y me daba a mi misma el pretexto de Harry-

-Ay amiga ¿y como cuadra Malfoy en todo esto?-

-Draco fue el que me hizo darme cuenta de que no estaba llorando por Harry, estaba llorando por mi-

-No sé qué decirte-

-Dime que no estas enojada por favor-

-No estoy enojada Ginny pero me da miedo que el patán de Malfoy solo vaya a jugar contigo-

-No lo creo, hoy en la mañana me mando una carta con una rosa negra-

-Eso es típico de un Donjuán Ginny. Yo no te puedo decir a quien ver y a quien no ver, pero si te puedo pedir que tengas cuidado al tratar con Malfoy-

-No te preocupes amiga, lo tendré te lo prometo-

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vamos antes de que se haga más tarde-

-Si, tienes razón, oye Herm-

-Dime Ginny-

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias? Pero gracias ¿por qué?-

-Por ser tan buena amiga-


End file.
